Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing optical lens assembly, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to a photographing optical lens assembly and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have reduced the pixel size of sensors, and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a lens structure with fewer lens elements. Due to the popularity of mobile terminals with high-end specifications, such as smartphones, wearable devices and tablet personal computers, the requirements for high resolution and image quality increase significantly. With the popularity of the compact optical systems in the electronic devices, the demand of good image quality is also higher due to the advancement of the image sensor and software in the high-end electronic device. Thus, the conventional optical system does not meet the requirements of good image quality and compact size simultaneously.